


匣子

by lovingrdj



Category: Professional Overwatch RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:07:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22602202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovingrdj/pseuds/lovingrdj
Summary: 徐珮瑄是休赛期收到那封信的。
Relationships: Diya | Lu Weida/Freefeel | Xu Peixuan
Kudos: 9





	匣子

**Author's Note:**

> *团建（抽取开头结尾）  
> *虚构

**正因为他们是如此相似的同类人，才会理解得到这样的事情——脱离了轨道的两人的未来，就如同被重力吸引的星屑一样，终究逃不开归于尘埃的命运。**

##

徐珮瑄是休赛期收到那封信的。

说是信，其实只是信封，里面装着的是创世赛季的几张人物卡，红彤彤的，摸着很有质感，徐珮瑄把烟塞回嘴里，往信封深处挖了挖，再没挖出什么真情实感的字样来。

他给寄信人回了电话，说收到了，又问怎么突然想起这个，对面回，老婆买了一大盒，正好开到你，所以顺手了，徐珮瑄笑笑，说我有了，朋友也有送，粉丝也有送，再多就要拿来糊墙了，对面说，唉，那算啦，当我多此一举，下礼拜回上海，请你吃饭，徐珮瑄说好。

要请他吃饭的是路炜达。

徐珮瑄本有些阅历上的优越，那些未讲完的故事，足够让他在烟雾后面笑得一脸通透，可是主C上来就说他要结婚了，却叫二十六岁的大龄单身青年觉得挺不是滋味儿。

这就结婚啦？不再多玩两年？有人装模作样地感叹。

玩啥？上哪玩？你给我安排啊？路炜达一脸嫌弃。天天整那些有的没的。

你要不想玩，回来干什么？单身派对？放什么洋屁呢？更年轻的男孩起哄道。

路炜达这会倒是迟疑了一秒：不是我想的。他扬扬手。那口子，那口子想的。

大家都很懂得笑起来，路炜达骂了句你们妈了个逼的，然后一人胸口上赏了一拳。

徐珮瑄洗手回来，就看见路炜达跟人家猜拳猜输了，眼睛没看桌子，随手拿起个杯子就干了，徐珮瑄张嘴都还没来得及——哎，那是我的，路炜达已经给辣得涕泗横流。

程教练笑得直打嗝：怎么了，喝雪碧喝哭了？

路炜达给烧得说不出话来，徐珮瑄憋着笑坐下，路炜达转过来掐他肩膀：是不是你？是不是你倒的？

辅助点头：是，是我，但拿错的是你啊！

程教练和小何歪在一起，笑得几欲昏迷。

路炜达还在那里甩锅：就是你，你老喝些奇奇怪怪的，在美国你还买那樱桃可乐。

主T在边上搭话：樱桃的也还凑合吧。

徐珮瑄好笑：你说随便的，我就随便抓了一瓶，上面都是英文，谁知道它不是原味的。

路炜达把自己摊开了：难喝，真的难喝，像止咳糖浆。

徐珮瑄湿着手，给自己点上烟，又含糊道：你这人，真记仇。

头顶上的球灯慢吞吞地转，染了银色头发的另一位主奶，在厅堂中央抱着麦克风，如痴如醉地晃，MV里的男女正在接吻，人影幢幢，徐珮瑄断断续续地看着。

再没买过了。路炜达在白雾的另一头说。也再没见到过了。

是吗。徐珮瑄的下巴跟着节拍。

小何喝多了，这时突然跑过来插嘴，道：有些东西，就是，洛杉矶！Los！Angeles！才有的嘛！

辅助把烟摘下来，理了理头发，道：这句是真的。

那天路炜达也是在跟女友视频聊天，徐珮瑄回来，路炜达正跟对面说晚安——隔着整个浩瀚的太平洋，男孩吻在空气上，好像那是他爱人的脸庞。

徐珮瑄扎进卫生间里洗漱，出来的时候路炜达已经等在门口了，他侧身把路让开，男孩却连招呼都没打，直接拽上了门。

他们很早就要起床，像朝九晚五的上班族，徐珮瑄把灯灭了，睁着眼躺在床上，路炜达一直没出来，年长四岁的辅助知道发生了什么。那时候是第二阶段，正是所有情绪都得不到宣泄的时刻，他每天都以为自己会崩溃，可是没有，他比他自己想的结实多了，他甚至还觉得，像路炜达这样有所牵挂的人，日子要比他更难过。

房间的隔音很好，他什么也听不见，可是他又觉得他什么都听见了。

他的室友在卫生间里自慰，他们就隔着一堵墙，而他胡思乱想着，在脑袋里翻日历，试图记起来自己上一次打手冲是什么时候。

——集体生活就应该摒弃这些无用的面子，就算是被人诟病天天撸管也没什么好难为情的，每个人肩膀上都扛着一座山，谁会苛责谁那几分钟的逃离呢。

卫生间的灯终于熄了，徐珮瑄一时恍惚，他在黑暗里丢失了时间感。

路炜达上了床，被子窸窸窣窣，徐珮瑄也趁机从平躺换成了背对室友的侧躺。

主C安静下来，他平稳地呼吸着，然后开口：你睡了吗？

辅助蜷缩起来：没有。

路炜达用鼻子出了一口长长的气，他什么都没说。

徐珮瑄夹着腿，打算就用这个姿势熬到第二天天亮。

路炜达缺席了第二阶段剩下的比赛，第三阶段才回来。

主C看上去更沉默，也更无所谓了。

他会在游戏里私聊他，晚上早点上楼。

徐珮瑄把耳机摘了，他死盯着那个粉红色的窗口，直到队友疯狂用角色说你好，把路炜达的奇怪发言刷上去了。

他又转过身环视训练室，Michael在ins直播，辅助们在教韩国人说中文，没有人注意他这里，他遥望一眼另一个角落里的路炜达，男孩回一次国却连刘海都没有修剪，那些锋利的碎发挡了他一半的眼睛。

你想什么呢？他倾向于质问了。

路炜达刚洗完澡的热气还没散干净：你要来吗？

徐珮瑄手心直出汗：来什么？

路炜达用毛巾裹住头发，“解释”这一行为让他变得很烦躁。

我不在的时候你自慰了吗？他说。

等一下、等一下——徐珮瑄被他气笑了。你知道你在说什么吗？

路炜达对自己说的话有没有歧义看上去并不在意：我在的时候都没见过你弄。

徐珮瑄冷静下来：只是你没见过。

——然后他又觉得不对了：为什么他们非得讨论这个？为什么他非得回答？他要跟一个小男孩证明什么？证明他也跟他一样“血气方刚”？

你有女朋友。他没说出口，但是这句话就像安全词，可以把所有失控的局面拉回来。

你有女朋友。

路炜达甚至都没有表现出任何主动，他就是动了动脑袋，发出了一个最为平常的信号，就好像是在说，“应该走这条路”、“应该选这个阵容”，那连邀请都算不上，那只是一个提议，他拒绝了也无所谓，他们的关系也不会受影响，他们把灯关了，一觉起来，又是乏善可陈的另一天。

可是他没拒绝，他走过去，路炜达就顺势靠在墙上，然后他说，淋浴间里比较方便。

男孩在他的默许下给他撸出来了，礼尚往来，他也是一样，队友的阴茎在他手里搏动着、滚烫着，他比较着，这跟给自己撸有什么不一样？如果他是同性恋，是不是给别人撸的时候，他自己也会硬？路炜达发出了些细碎的呻吟，可能年轻几岁就是不一样，他的高潮来得更快也更汹涌，到达的时候，徐珮瑄也跟着一起屏住了呼吸，他的虎口里粘了对方的白浊，路炜达从高处看着他，眼睛里失去了任何可以名状的感情，欲望占有了他，他被燃烧得只剩灰烬。

徐珮瑄不敢凝视他那副沉迷的样子，他把花洒打开，三十度微凉的水，足够把任何势头的火苗浇熄。

辅助知道，他们中，肯定有一个人在得寸进尺。

是路炜达先提出来的给他口，却也是他假惺惺地抗拒：这不好吧？

他们甚至敢在开赛前三十分钟在联赛的场地、联赛的卫生间里乱搞，徐珮瑄尖酸刻薄地想，就像在世界末日，彗星从你家窗子外划过，你还在床上没命地做爱一样——反正都要没命了。

徐珮瑄在路炜达拿腿从后面蹭他的时候醒过来，那时候他们还在厨房，自由人在冰箱里找方糖。

他抓住路炜达的手腕，对方皮肤偏黑，和他几乎不是一个色号的，张开的掌心刻着极为深邃的掌纹，手指修长得令人羡慕。

太超过了。他说，语气很平静，脑子里却很混乱。

路炜达自知失态地退开一步。

徐珮瑄突然憋屈得难受，他不想跟个女人似的，被摁在床上操——他都想象不出来。

他把抽油烟机打开了，自由人吓得回头看他一眼，他挥了挥手里的烟盒，腼腆地笑笑。

你们俩，谈多久了？他直接用灶台把烟点着了。

四年。路炜达说。

挺长，奔着结婚去的呗。徐珮瑄吸了第一口。

等我二十二了，就结。路炜达回答得干脆。

徐珮瑄沉默下来，他又吸了两三口，每一口都那么深，好像直戳进肺里。

休赛周的时候出去玩啊，该找女人找女人，该宿醉宿醉，该乱性乱性。

九九年的大男孩终于慌乱了一瞬：我不会喝酒，也不会找女人。

徐珮瑄用掌根揉揉眼睛：怎么，外面女人不干净，找我来了？

路炜达张着嘴，说不出个所以然。

辅助把烟掐了，他只抽了三分之一。

马上就夏天了。他像大人一样发出忠告。该收心了。

为了回应他，夜风送来了第一声蝉鸣。

打完震动，就是圆圆满满的四十比零。

小何在后台拥抱了他，然后说你头发太长了，该剪了。

路炜达抱着鼠标键盘从他身后擦过，在跟自家天使抱怨看完总决赛才能走。

徐珮瑄后知后觉，哦，这就算是放假了，终于可以休息了。

回去基地，大家在客厅合影留念，队伍里的大哥还专门过来跟他自拍，说辛苦了辛苦了，好好享受假期，徐珮瑄说你也是。

小何兔子一样从楼梯上蹦下来，问他吃什么口味的炸鸡，他说随便，你看着点吧。

路炜达的话越来越少了，就那么窝在懒人沙发里看手机，看得脖子都前倾了。

辅助说我先上去收拾行李，主C说好。

他先把包装好的礼物摆进箱子，又把衣柜清空，掉进床缝里的袜子也捡出来，室友总是不小心把牙刷插进他的漱口杯，他帮他放回去，然后把自己的那一套日用品全部收进了塑料袋。

路炜达上来的时候他几乎整理好了，然而只有最重要的护照，他怎么找也找不到。

他问他的室友，尽管那是徒劳的，他说你看见我护照了吗。

路炜达说没有，他终于放下手机，看着徐珮瑄像搬家的河狸一样在屋子里忙忙碌碌。

你把箱子打开看看啊，可能没注意收进去了。他说。

徐珮瑄嗯了一声，他坐下来，坐在地板上，屈起膝盖，又把箱子重新拉开，把之前已经整整齐齐有条不紊摆好的所有东西，又一样一样地拿出来。

路炜达没理他，过了一会儿才觉得不对劲，房间里太安静了。

嗳。他招呼。徐珮瑄。

徐珮瑄低着头。

徐珮瑄！主C又叫了一声。

辅助的手停下来，他捂着脸。

路炜达走过去：怎么了？谁怎么你了？

辅助囔着鼻子：谁也没怎么我。

路炜达不解：不就是个护照…咱俩一起找呗。

他蹲下来，辅助却彻底放弃了似的，把自己缩成了一个球。

路炜达推他：干嘛呀？别——这不都结束了吗？可以睡懒觉了，也可以玩别的游戏了，也可以点外卖了，也不用非得说韩语了，这不是都，这不是都结束了吗，你哭什么呀，徐珮瑄，徐珮瑄——

辅助全身都在抖。

路炜达说不下去了，他也哭了。

他啃着指甲，眼泪就那么砸在地板上。

辅助在那里絮絮叨叨地骂：四十场，怎么输的？四十场啊，操你妈的…

他身边的男孩不能回答这个问题，楼下吵吵闹闹的十几个人也不能。

——事情就这样发生，然后渐渐流逝了。

一直没问。路炜达说，他又露出了那样的笑容，贼兮兮的。

什么？徐珮瑄说。

最后那次，你爽了吗？他挠挠头。

徐珮瑄打了个哈欠，吃了满嘴的西北风：实话吗？

实话。主C搓了搓耳朵。

呃——没有。辅助挤着眼睛，坦然道。

路炜达抿着嘴，却还是尴尬地笑出声来。

什么都没有，也没经验…徐珮瑄善良地打起了圆场。

路炜达嗯嗯嗯着，低头用鞋碾碎了几片落叶。

徐珮瑄叫的出租车来了，蓝色的朗逸打着双闪停在路灯下，司机师傅把车窗摇下来，悠闲地点起一支烟，既不催也不问。

回去吧。路炜达看向他，却对上一双闪着光的、毫无困乏的眼睛。

辅助把手搭上来。

主C心有灵犀地垂下头。

他们迟缓地交换了一个吻，白酒和烟撞在一起，好像碰出了金属一样的清脆声音，男孩小心翼翼地衔起他的唇，闭着眼，不敢咬下去。

双闪在无人的街上跳着。

徐珮瑄和他分开。

测试。他说，甚至有那么点玩味。

结果呢？路炜达喘着气。

结果就是，我，有点高。徐珮瑄呵呵笑了两声，拍了拍路炜达的肩膀。

男孩看着他走向出租车，潇潇洒洒的，没再回头。

他们还是做爱了，为了那一点痛，为了那一点真实的存在感。

他跟队友说，掐住我，掐住我，用力点，以便在窒息中高潮。

他知道队友想听什么，他就叫得跟个女人似的，一会放荡，一会又求饶。

队友在他身上楔下好几个牙印，甚至腰上也有。

他们一点的时候做了两次，五点快起床的时候又做了一次，路炜达把头埋在他苍白的颈窝里，他们就这样抱到闹钟响起来。

徐珮瑄八点的时候下了楼，路炜达也起了，他跟在他身后，搬着他的第二只箱子。

辅助回头的时候，看见这幅光景，看见他伸展开的手臂和耸起来的肩头，也忍不住想，要是能出趟远门就好了，和他一起。

##


End file.
